Homecoming
by PiedPiperOSIB
Summary: My contribution for FADV – Summary: My name is Rosalie Cullen. I am a vampire. My family has received a lot of attention, but my story, my second life - if it could be called that - has been largely untold. Do you think you know me? I doubt that you do.


**Authors Note:**

Hello! I wrote this one-shot for the Fandom Against Domestic Violence charity drive. If you donated to this worthy cause, I thank you!

_Summary:_  
My name is Rosalie Cullen. I am a vampire. My family has received a lot of attention, but my story, my second life - if it could be called that - has been largely untold. Do you think you know me? I doubt that you do.

Disclaimer: Homecoming is a _Twilight_ inspired work of fan fiction. It is provided for entertainment purposes only. _Twilight_ is the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The story that follows is the property of PiedPiperOSIB.

**

* * *

**

**Homecoming by PiedPiperOSIB**

~Rose~

I was not a very nice person. Hell, I was even worse as a vampire. At least when I was alive I never killed anyone. Since I'd become a vampire… well, all the bastards deserved it.

During my short human years, I was a princess… a self-centered, egotistical, princess. I was always too focused on myself and what I wanted. Had I really asked for that much? I'd just wanted the perfect husband, the perfect house, and some perfect kids. With my long, golden locks and stunning looks, I usually got what I wanted. When my looks couldn't get the job done, I used my bright and devious mind to tip the scales to my favor.

So, when I'd made it my goal to marry Royce King, he never stood a chance against my wiles. As expected, my plan to win him worked flawlessly… well, almost flawlessly. Everything was going great, until a week before the wedding. Royce and bunch of his pals got drunk, beat me senseless, sexually assaulted me, and left me for dead.

_Fuckers._

I've thought back to that night many times, and I am surprised that I never saw it before then. Even during our courtship, I had completely missed it… Royce couldn't get it up… or he was gay. Either way, I had missed it. By the time Royce and I started dating, my body had matured nicely… more than nicely actually. To use Emmett's own words… I had a body made for sin, and I was always proud of that.

Royce never took much interest in my assets until that night; however, all it took was a fifth of whiskey and his asshole friends egging him on. But the chants of his friends only went so far. Royce had a chance to take me that night, but he seemed to get more of a rise from throwing punches than from my naked body. Too bad the same couldn't be said for his pals. At least I had blacked out before the really horrible stuff started.

After my change, I made each and everyone of those bastards pay for what they did to me. The beatings and the assaults were terrible, but most of my anger towards them was for what I had become afterwards. Royce paid most of all for that.

I remembered, as I lay in the street bleeding and convulsing, that I'd welcomed death. I'd originally thought Carlisle was an angel sent to collect me and take me to heaven. Instead, he was there to damn me. He told me that he struggled greatly that evening, but he ultimately made the choice to save me. I couldn't have imagined any fate worse than what he gifted me… an endless forever of bloodlust and revulsion for what I'd become.

Carlisle has often hypothesized that, beyond our physical attributes, our mental state is fixed upon our change as well. Unfortunately for me, that meant that the anger, resentment, and shame I had felt after Royce and his pals had their way with me, colored my newly minted vampire persona.

I would never have my perfect husband, house, or children. I would never grow old to have grandchildren. I would never be anything more than the frigid, soulless, monster Carlisle had created, and I hated every molecule of my being.

If Carlisle was correct in his hypothesis, then I was genetically wired to be miserable. I decided early on, that if I had to be miserable for eternity, then I would make others miserable as well. Despite the intense anger I felt towards Carlisle for changing me, fate picked a better, more pliable recipient of my ill temper... Edward.

Over the decades since my change, I had done some truly despicable and shameful things to that man. Mental anguish, verbal abuse, and treachery… just to name a few. I did everything I could to make him more miserable than I was, and it all started a few days after my change was complete.

I had overheard Carlisle talking to Esme that he had hoped Edward and I would mate. That maybe I could bring him some joy and happiness. Edward, however, showed no interest whatsoever. In fact, he was dead set against Carlisle changing me. I know it was irrational for me to hate Edward for that sentiment, especially since I hated being a vampire, but I was used to people wanting and seeking my companionship. Edward's lack of interest pissed me off, but his ability to read my thoughts really got under my skin.

I had always been narcissistic. My looks had served me well both as a human and as a vampire. No one knew how much I _needed_ to be appreciated for my beauty. It was what defined and separated me from the others… and my ego needed to be stroked. In this regard, I was largely obliged by everyone, except for Edward. His ability to read the true inner workings of my mind foiled any advantage I may have had because of my looks. I often felt petty and weak around Edward because I could never hide my secrets from him.

To his credit, Edward largely bore my insults and schemes in silence. He could have used the evidence of my thoughts against me more often than he did, but he usually took the high road… which had pissed me off even more. I wanted Edward to become unhinged. I wanted him to spiral downward and crash into a pit of despair that I crafted and served up to him. Instead, he carried my deflected misery as just another weight upon his shoulders. Only occasionally, would he slip out of his carefully constructed shell and lash back at me. I lived for those moments. His pain eased mine. So this was the basis of our relationship for over a half a century.

I knew finding a mate was imperative for me to endure existence as a vampire, just as much as tormenting Edward was. As a human, I had just started to explore my sexuality. In high school, I had often met boys behind the stadium bleachers for a variety of explorations, but I never had sex. I was adamant on saving myself for marriage.

The night of my change, I had lost a lot. Both my humanity and virginity were taken without my permission. After my change I found it easy to get over one, but not the other. If the downside of being a vampire is bloodlust, the upside is an amped up libido and nearly unlimited stamina.

Shortly after my first hunt, I realized that I craved a partner. I needed someone to vent the outrageous sexual yearnings I had. At the time, I didn't understand vampire mating fully, but I understood the concept of a fuck buddy. Edward made it clear he was not a candidate, and Carlisle was with Esme. The problem I faced was that male, vegetarian vampires were in short supply.

I even spoke to the Denali coven, as their succubus exploits were well known and their skills were highly honed so that, only rarely, did the human male consort die. Of course, with my newborn bloodlust, a human man would most likely be dead before he even lowered his zipper. I had also ruled out seeking a traditional, human-fed vampire as a partner. I just couldn't get worked up over someone that routinely fed on humans. The hypocrisy of my fucked up morality was obvious, as I had no qualms taking a human life in vengeance... such is the complex ethics issues of vampire.

My first few years as a vampire were a lonely, self-pleasured period of time. I had just started to seriously consider the Denali's succubus lifestyle when I stumbled upon an unlucky camper while hunting. He had been mauled by a bear, and the moment I set eyes on him, I knew that I couldn't let him perish. I had good control over my bloodlust, but carrying that man… my Emmett, back to Carlisle was excruciating.

Carlisle resisted a bit when I asked him to change Emmett. I'd never asked him for anything prior to this, so I begged him to do it. I pleaded that I was lonely and I wanted someone for me. I may have been a bit melodramatic while I stated my case, but it worked. After Carlisle had taken Emmett's humanity for me, I cleaned him up and waited for the change to run its course. With the wilderness grime and dried blood removed, he was quite good looking. He would do nicely.

I told everyone that it was Emmett's dimples and dark curls that captured my attention – this was partly true – but I also had another reason. He was the antithesis of Royce King in every physical attribute. Where Royce was slight, Emmett was defined… huge, even. He was exactly what I needed, so I impulsively choose him. When I was human, I wouldn't have gone for Emmett at all. However, my vampire self found him to be quite attractive.

When Emmett woke from his change, he wasn't mad or upset at what had happened. He slipped into our damned existence without so much as a second thought or regret. At first, I wouldn't hunt with Emmett because I wanted him to pursue and desire me, and not jump me because he was amped on animal blood. It took us several weeks until the sexual tension between us was as taut as steel… so we hunted together, and what a hunt it was!

One week later, we returned home glutted on elk, deer, and bear, but barely even sated for each other. Upon our return, Emmett and I broke every flat surface in our respective rooms; including several in Edward's as well. We were mated and for the first time since my change, I actually enjoyed myself… a lot.

Being mated to Emmett also had another big perk besides companionship and sex… it tortured Edward. With the inclusion of Emmett, Edward was truly a fifth wheel in the family. Emmett and I were quite vocal when we fucked, and apparently, our thoughts were quite loud as well. Edward would often be forced to leave just to get away from our sexcapades. Edward's groans and admonishments fed my sick need for him to be miserable. I would often relive in my mind Emmett's and my private moments just to watch Edward's reaction.

Things only got better once Jasper and Alice joined our family. Three mated couples were nearly unbearable for Edward. Besides the extra minds constantly bombarding him with static, Jasper and Alice were just as sexually active as Emmett and me, although a bit more reserved in their couplings. Nothing would get Edward out of the house faster than when Jasper would become worked up. He couldn't help making all of us feel horny. Within minutes, the six of us were off enjoying our partners, leaving Edward to brood away in loneliness. It wasn't uncommon that we wouldn't see him for several days when things really got hot and heavy. Plus, Edward would rarely hunt with Emmett and me, because for us, blood equaled ferocious sex.

When Edward wasn't around for me to torture, I tried my best to make Jasper uncomfortable. However I tried, he wasn't the easy mark that Edward was. Between his hardened military mentality and Alice' fortune-telling skills, it was difficult to work my evil mojo against him… but where there's a will there's a way… and I had a strong will.

Jasper had a problem controlling his bloodlust around humans. Decades of feeding on a virtually unlimited supply of humans made their blood highly addictive. It was Jasper's one button that could be pushed, so I honed in on it like a heat-seeking missile.

Jasper's first attempt to attend high school with us was during our brief stay in Maine. It was brief because only two days into our first school year, I was able to get Jasper cornered in the teachers lounge with a very succulent smelling, sexually frustrated gay male teacher. The teacher's unrequited feelings of lust and his delectable aroma left Jasper in a situation that he nearly buckled under. I played Edward and Alice against each other as a distraction, but they reached Jasper just in time. The teacher was injured in the process of pulling Jasper off him. After the attack, the teacher couldn't recall much, but Alice convinced Carlisle and Esme that maybe a few more years would be needed before Jasper was ready for such intimate contact with humans. The look of shame and anguish on Jasper's and Alice's faces warmed me for years. The only down side was that we had to move away unexpectedly, but to me it was worth it.

After the Maine incident, Jasper quickly surmised I had a hand in what happened. He only spoke to me about it once, threatening my very existence if I toyed with him like that again. My husband was a badass, but the look on Jasper's face when he confronted me was by far the most fearsome thing I had ever seen. In that instant, he let me feel the blackness of his soul and how remorseless he would be in ending me. His time commanding a newborn army had hardened him in a way I could only dream of achieving. I envied Jasper's ability to lock away the horrors of his past and live for the future. I was also scared shitless of him. I quickly decided that he was to be a role model, and not a target of my misery. Jasper understood my change in perception immediately, and strode off never to speak of the event again.

I guess Emmett had suspected I had something to do with our hasty departure from Maine, because he informed everyone shortly after we packed everything up, that he and I would be spending some time apart from the family so we could enjoy ourselves. I wasn't upset over this. I loved my husband and sex with him was amazing, so off we went to fuck and frolic.

Emmett's and my time alone was enjoyable and almost cathartic. It was also when I committed some of my blackest sins. I never overtly schemed to make Emmett miserable as I did with Edward or Jasper. I needed him too much. His boyish attitude and rugged looks drove me to lust incessantly. I was his mate, his queen. From the moment Emmett opened his eyes as a vampire, he worshiped and loved me unconditionally. He was just what I needed to tolerate my endless existence, as he seemed to live to pamper and indulge me.

I did my best to return his affections with just as much ardor. I loved him. I knew he was my mate, but I never gave him all of me. I held back. It was okay for us to fuck, but I rarely ever let him make love to me. I kept telling myself it was because of what Royce and his pals did to me, but that was a lie. My greatest sin of all was that I knew that truly giving Emmett my cold dead heart would mean acceptance of this eternal life I hated. For as much as I loved Emmett, I couldn't give him that. What made my actions even worse was that Emmett knew all of this.

Emmett's jovial outlook on our existence can be misinterpreted by some as being aloof and not observant. In fact, he has an uncanny ability to recognize and remember even the smallest of details. It didn't take Emmett long to pickup on when I would disengage from him. He only mentioned it a couple of times, but I could see the hurt he felt reflected in his eyes.

The first time he said something was during our seclusion after the Maine incident. We were naked in bed and Emmett had refused my demands to pound me harder and faster. He instead continued at a leisurely pace while he worshipped every inch of my body. I had felt myself slipping and I wanted to give in to the intense feelings he had been creating, but a small, bitchy voice inside me droned on that I hated this life and giving in to Emmett was wrong. It was the closest I had ever come to accepting my vampire existence, and that scared me. But before I could fully succumb, I reached down and pushed Emmett off me. I yelled at him and warned that if he wouldn't give me what I wanted—how I wanted it—I'd take matters into my own hands.

That night Emmett didn't give in to my ultimatum. Instead, he climbed up next to me and stroked my hair while he asked me why he couldn't be enough to make me happy. Why _we_ couldn't be like Carlisle and Esme, and Jasper and Alice, and complete each other. He was being completely open and honest with me, and all I could do is glare at him as if he just confessed to sleeping with my sister. After a long pause it became apparent that he was, indeed, expecting answers to his questions; answers which I had no intention of providing. So I started an epic one-sided fight and stormed out of the cabin we were staying in outside of Toronto. I left Emmett lying on the bed wondering what triggered my tirade. I was ashamed at my actions and my childish behavior, so I ran. I ran west all the way to the Denali clan.

It took me the better part of two days to reach Alaska. As I approached the Denali compound, I was surprised by who greeted me. I guess Alice had monitored Emmett and I during our respite and sent an emissary to meet me. Esme wrapped me in her arms and held me while I sobbed and wailed for hours. I knew I couldn't actually cry, but went I through the motions just the same. By daybreak, Esme and I settled in to discuss what I was going through. She hinted that she was aware of how rotten I had been to Edward over the years, but she didn't lecture me. Instead, she just listened.

When I had finally finished, I felt wretched for being a failure as a mate and a daughter. I openly wondered why I couldn't be happy with what fate gave me. Esme soothed me and only offered that we all have crosses to bear in our unique existence. Mishandling her human problems had led Esme to her suicide attempt, but she was glad to have found love and solace with Carlisle. With his help, Esme made peace with her human demons, and with the path she now traveled. She told me that when I was ready, I would find what I needed to make peace with whom I've been and what I am.

In the end, she didn't offer any answers, but I wasn't really looking for any. She understood that I wasn't ready to shed the emotional chains that bound me to my misery. As I left Alaska and headed back east, I felt a sense of relief that maybe, someday, I would be able to give Emmett all of me… it just wouldn't be that day.

When I arrived back outside of Toronto, Emmett didn't ask any questions or force any apologies from me. He just wrapped me in his big arms and kissed me. He knew and accepted that I was damaged, and after we broke both beds in the cabin, I finally mustered the courage to apologize to him. He didn't say much other than we had all the time we needed to work this out. I knew he'd be there to support and love me… and that he would patiently wait for a day that may never come.

When Emmett and I finally rejoined the family, we all fell into an easy routine. Over the next twenty of so years, not much changed. Emmett and I still fucked like rabbits and broke lots of furniture. Alice and I did grow closer, but I was never the sister she had been hoping I would become. Jasper and I kept a bit of distance between each other, but this wasn't awkward for either of us. I also continued to torment Edward whenever I could. I may have felt bad at how I had treated Emmett, but I felt no such remorse for Edward.

In the late 1990's we all moved to Forks, Washington. Things got strange and irksome for me once Chief Swan's daughter moved to town. At first, I was overjoyed that Edward was unnaturally affected by her blood. When he fled town after spending just one hour in her presence, I rejoiced. He returned a week later, vowing to conquer his bloodlust. Unfortunately, Edward's inability to read Bella's thoughts only intrigued and captivated him. Soon he was saving her from being crushed by a van and I became livid. I didn't want to move again so soon, and Alice's visions of her dying because of Edward's bloodlust almost guaranteed an early departure.

Then came Bella's near assault in Port Angeles. Everyone had wrongfully assumed that I would be sympathetic and relieved Edward made it to Bella before she was raped and most likely murdered… well, except for Edward because he read my thoughts to the contrary. Upon hearing that he managed to find Bella in time, I was angry and jealous that she was saved from a similar fate that had befallen me. I knew it was wrong on many levels to feel the way I did, but my inner bitch didn't care.

Then I learned Bella uncovered our secret, and everything went to shit. Humans knowing what we were never ended well, and Bella was a one-girl wrecking crew. If it wasn't cat and mouse games with nomad James, it was paper cuts and the family moving again. I hated Edward and Bella for the upheaval they caused for me. Forks was a pleasant place for us to live, as we could actually move around quite a bit during the day. The problem I had faced was that everyone, including Emmett, loved Bella. So it was no surprise to me that when we left Forks after Jasper nearly killed Bella, my biggest regret was leaving behind so many days of cloud cover.

When Alice had the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff in an apparent suicide, my inner bitch couldn't help but call Edward and let him know his little pet had taken her own life. I gloated a bit on the phone, because with his mate dead, Edward would surely endure an eternity of suffering. We only mate once, and he had chosen poorly.

For the first time, my entire family, including Emmett, descended upon me and my malicious actions. When I made that call, I didn't know Alice had ignored Edward's order to leave the Swans alone, and that she knew Bella did, in fact, not die. Edward's grief quickly led him to the Volturi to request that his existence be terminated. Alice did the only thing she could, which was to whisk Bella off to Italy in an attempt to stop my idiot brother from killing himself.

The pain and hurt evident in everyone's eyes at what I had impulsively done was nearly unbearable. My rancid actions had never affected the entire family as much. Orchestrating mental anguish and toying with human lives was very different from having my family's existence threaten. Even Emmett openly admonished me for being the bitch that I was. At one time, I wouldn't have cared about the pain I caused. I would have considered it retribution for taking my humanity and my natural death away from me. Now my family's pain and remorse brought me no satisfaction. Emmett let me know, in a very crude way, that Edward, Alice, and Bella would most likely be executed by the Volturi. Jasper would undoubtedly seek vengeance and be killed. And then, the Volturi would hunt the rest of us down just to send a message to the rest of our kind not to fuck with them.

For twenty-four hours, I was left to wallow, knowing that my petty vendetta and spitefulness would most likely be the cause for all of our deaths. I had made up my mind that if we didn't hear from Alice, I would sneak away and beg the Volturi to spare my family and punish me alone. Before I could formulate a definitive plan, Alice called informing us that Edward had been saved and the three of them would be returning immediately.

Upon their homecoming, Edward and Bella never held me accountable. I should have been punished for my treachery. Hell, I welcomed it. Instead, I would get off free and Bella would pay with her humanity for my spiteful ways. Of course, she didn't see it that way… becoming a monster was something she desired.

Carlisle and Esme were disappointed in me… that was easy to see, but they were too happy to have Edward, Alice, and Bella back to say anything. Alice never held a grudge either; however, I suspected Jasper felt much differently. In the end, it was Emmett who had really let me have it. He pulled me several miles into the woods, before he issued a scathing ultimatum. I either stop punishing those _he_ loved for my misery, or we would be leaving the family permanently, as he refused to subject them to my callous and vindictive behavior anymore.

His message was clear… but it was unnecessary. I had already decided that I would no longer continue along with the path I was on. I didn't want to hurt them anymore… even Edward and Bella. That didn't mean I wasn't going to be snarky or bitchy at times, but I would suppress the need to inflict emotional pain to make myself feel better.

The time following Edward's return from Italy was far from uneventful, as he and Bella attracted trouble like a couple of magnets. Victoria had decided to build a fucking vampire army to avenge James' death. I knew melodrama and vendettas… and Victoria had gone over the top on both accounts.

So, my newly declared resolve was to be tested immediately. My inner bitch wanted to tell Edward and Bella to go fuck off and deal with the plague they brought upon us by themselves, but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. I even mustered the energy to extend a small olive branch to Bella. I told her a bit of my story in the hopes she could understand why I was against her becoming what we are. I knew it would fall on deaf ears, but I had to say my piece.

In reality, the vampire army didn't scare me much. Jasper's skill and knowledge with newborn armies were invaluable. So, I wasn't too worried what would transpire during the battle with the newborns. As much as I hated to admit it, the wolves had given us quite the advantage. To be honest, I had been looking forward to the fight just a little bit. Killing a few newborns wouldn't make up for my past, but it sure felt good to tear them limb from limb.

Before too long, Edward and Bella were getting married. Much to my surprise Bella asked me to tag along for some of the wedding related activities. Spending girl time with Alice, Esme, and even Bella felt strangely good. I secretly enjoyed being involved and part of me wished it were Emmett and myself getting married… again.

Then the most fucked up thing we had ever experienced happened. Edward knocked up Bella. I mean… what the fuck else could happen to those two. The strangest part of it was, once Bella knew Edward wanted the pregnancy terminated she called me for assistance. She knew I had wanted children when I was human, and she cunningly choose me to be her protector.

I knew Bella had used me as a shield against Edward and the others. When she got off the plane, I was the one she ran to. Playing off my human desires was a smart move… hell, it was worthy of something I would do. The weird thing was, I didn't mind that I had been used.

I knew, and Bella knew, that surviving this ordeal wasn't going to be possible… at least not as a human. My inner bitch applauded my good luck. Once Bella was dead, I could sweep in and claim the child as my own… as the devoted aunt of course.

As Bella fought her husband, our family, and the wolves to keep the child, my perception changed. Yes, I wanted the child to be born, but strangely, I wanted the mother to be around, too. Bella wasn't a schemer like me, but she was caring and smart. Before the delivery, she asked me several times to take care of her "little nudger" no matter what happened to her. She was sincere; of this, I had no doubt. She may have used me at first, but she wanted this child to live and she knew I would do anything to ensure that would happen… even if it meant Emmett and I had to leave the family behind.

Bella's blind love and faith was the start of my undoing. This stupid human somehow broke through my defenses and forced me to care and truly feel… _hopeful_… for the first time since my change. Bella even went as far as to speak privately to Emmett and Esme about her wishes. She astutely knew that some member of the family might misinterpret my involvement in protecting Bella. She wanted them to know and support her wish that I was to look after the nudger should anything happen to her.

Bella's assurances and Edward finally hearing the baby's thoughts eased a lot of the internal tension brewing within the family. Edward and I united to ensure both mother and child would make it through. When Nessie was finally born, I did my part taking care of my newborn niece, while Edward fought his very being and brought Nessie's mother, and my sister, back to us.

The moment Nessie first touched my cheek and showed me her world, all of my remaining hardened walls crumbled. I was her beloved Aunt Rose, and wolf imprinting aside, I felt truly jubilant and grateful for the first time as a vampire. The first of the family to approach me was Jasper, who smiled, as I had never seen before, and welcomed both Nessie and I to the family. My anger and Edward's angst had weighed upon Jasper for decades. With both weights removed, Jasper and I were both free to rejoice.

For a few short months after my niece's birth, I enjoyed my family. We all knew we had received more than we could have ever hoped for. Dealing with the wolves on a daily basis daily was difficult. I found an outlet for my need to badger and ridicule in Jacob, who bore it well, and our verbal sparring matches were epic.

I hadn't heard from my inner bitch is months, but I heard her loud and clear once Alice had the vision of the Volturi coming to terminate us all, because of Irina's trumped up charges. This time, my inner bitch's tone was different. She pleaded with me to not let the Volturi take away our family. She pleaded with me to fight and to protect.

When Alice and Jasper left, I was furious, but my inner bitch said to have faith in the family. We collaborated and allied ourselves with every vampire and wolf we could find. In a fight with the Volturi, many of us would die. I lamented at how ironic it was that once I finally accepted and embraced my eternal life, it was most likely to be taken away from me before I could truly enjoy it.

As we prepared to match off against the Volturi, I spent as much time with Emmett as possible. I made love to him every night and I promised him every morning that I would somehow make it up to him for holding back.

In the end, the bonds and strengths of our family made the difference. Bella's gift, Carlisle's diplomacy, Jacob's imprint, our family's love for one another, and even my inner bitch's whispers to have faith had won out. We parted with the Volturi under an uneasy peace, but our family… my family remained intact.

The threat of the Volturi returning to complete their mission was very real, until three years later, Jasper brokered an alliance with Caius of all individuals. Our family agreed to lend our unique skills to the Volturi on spot occasions, pending prior approval from Alice and Edward's unique insights. This allowed the Volturi to outwardly proclaim a more fair and just dominion, while also demonstrating authority over our coven. We couldn't care less how the Volturi spun the propaganda, as along as our family was to be left alone – even though the family would never fully trust the Volturi.

Nessie had matured as expected and was a full-grown woman when she turned six. Shortly after Nessie's seventh birthday, she married Jacob on that very field where the Volturi non-confrontation occurred. Marcus Volturi and Billy Black presided over the wedding from both factions. The next day, a traditional ceremony was conducted to satisfy the human friends and relatives.

After Nessie and Jacob left for their honeymoon, Emmett and I announced that we would be spending some time away from the family again. I wanted, and needed, to make amends to my mate for the years I spent holding back.

The rest of the family had decided to move to New England, as Bella was finally going to attend college. After the honeymoon, Nessie and Jacob had planned to start their married lives just outside of Syracuse – which was deemed sufficiently far enough away from Edward and his gift, but close enough for visits.

During our extended third honeymoon, Emmett and I would occasionally meet up with the family. I looked forward to those times, but I also relished being alone with Emmett. During that time, I had made sure that he was the one who felt worshiped and loved unconditionally. For the first time since we mated, we were finally equals.

Carlisle may have been correct that our mental state is frozen upon our change, but the love of family and friends can thaw anything. Emmett and I had been off on our own for almost five years. The funny thing about being immortal is that time moves differently for us. Those five years felt more like five months.

I was equally melancholy and excited as I packed my remaining personal items away for our pending departure. This time, we would all be moving in together outside of Great Falls, Montana. Esme had found and old wilderness resort that she renovated to meet our needs. I was thrilled that Nessie and Jacob would be joining us for this stay. I missed Nessie. As I labeled the last box, Emmett entered the room and wrapped me up in his big embrace. Like me, he had mixed feelings about joining the others. Our time together had brought us closer than we could've ever imagined, but we also missed our family.

I sighed and sank deeper into Emmett's arms… content to just be held and loved. This homecoming would be unlike any of our others. I had changed so much since that night Royce left me for dead. Love and faith changed me, and I was happy and largely at peace with my existence. I also wanted to atone for my prior odious behavior, and I smiled knowing that I had forever to do so.

* * *

**Author Notes (continued):**

I hoped you liked this! If you did, please review and let me know. If you didn't, thats okay, review and let me know why. I have some more charity one-shots and story outtakes coming, so stay tuned!

*** Thank you madduxff for giving this the red pen treatment and beta'ing it.


End file.
